


How Sweet It Is to Be Loved by You

by Serinae



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Chocolate, Domestic Fluff, Eddie Can't Cook, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Sass, Valentine's Day, Venom Is Clingy, symbrock, symbrocksquad, symbrocksquadevent02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serinae/pseuds/Serinae
Summary: Venom wants chocolate, but Valentine’s day is right around the corner and chocolate is expensive. Eddie doesn’t want to spend the money, so he comes up with a better idea…They can just make their own.





	How Sweet It Is to Be Loved by You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> It's been two years since I've written a fanfic, but then I joined a lovely new discord server and saw they had an event going on, and my love for Symbrock inspired me enough to write something for it. So hopefully my long dry spell is over!
> 
> Thank you so so so much to my beta readers. Yall are amazing and I love you so much akfbfikebiweg ♥
> 
> Also, if you couldn't guess by the title, I listened to "How Sweet It Is (To Be Loved by You)" by James Taylor on repeat while writing this. So if you want something to listen to, there you go!
> 
> Enjoy~

**_Eddie?_ **

 

Eddie gives a small hum in response, his eyes still glued to the TV as he brings another spoonful of cereal to his mouth. He has a feeling he already knows what the symbiote is going to ask, able to feel his other’s curiosity rippling through their bond, but Eddie humors him anyway.

 

**_What is Valentine’s Day?_ **

 

Bingo.

 

Earlier, Eddie had gotten himself some breakfast and had sat on the couch to catch the early morning news in nothing but boxers and a t-shirt. Venom had been quietly nestled between his shoulder blades just underneath his skin, which was a rarity considering how much the alien liked to pester him first thing in the morning. However, when a commercial came on recommending a website that let you build your own custom box of chocolates for that special someone for Valentine’s Day, it seemed to have piqued Venom’s interest.

 

“You don’t already know?” Eddie asks. “Figured you already woulda learned about that from poking around in my head.”

 

**_You said not to do that anymore._ **

 

Eddie pauses in the middle of taking another bite of cereal, his brows lifting a bit. “Wait, you mean you’re _ actually _ listening to me?”

 

**_For the most part._ **

 

“... Wow. Somebody call the Pope ‘cause that’s a freakin’ miracle.”

 

A lot has changed for Eddie since they’d dealt with Drake and Riot. For one, his living situation has improved. He’d gotten a stable job writing various articles with a pretty decent income, and he was able to afford to move out of his crappy apartment and into a slightly nicer one. The place isn’t as big or fancy as Anne’s, but he doesn’t have a view of a grungy alleyway from his bedroom window anymore.

 

Speaking of Anne, things have been going pretty well with her lately. Eddie has managed to move on enough that he’s able to think about her and what they used to have without his heart aching. They’ve even gone out a few times as friends. Sometimes it’s just the two of them. Sometimes Dan joins them when he’s not too swamped with work. Eddie doesn’t mind either way because he’s actually taken a liking to the man. He can see why Anne picked him, and he’s honestly happy for her. He’s happy for  _ both _ of them and he wishes them all the best.

 

Eddie and Venom have been getting along pretty nicely as well, especially after Eddie had set down a few ground rules. Many of them had to do with boundaries and privacy, and one of those rules is that Venom isn’t allowed to go digging through his memories without permission. However, Venom rarely ever follows that rule. Maybe he doesn’t fully understand Eddie’s desire for privacy, or perhaps he simply doesn’t care. Either way, it’s surprising that his nosy headmate is actually listening to him for once.

 

**_So…_ **

 

The deep resonance of Venom’s voice in his head trails off as Eddie feels that familiar shift beneath the surface of his skin of the symbiote flowing out from within him. Although the itchy, tingling sensation of the alien seeping through his skin used to be disconcerting for Eddie, he’s used to it by now. He glances beside him to see a small, black ball of oozy tendrils with a toothy grin hovering over his shoulder. Pearlescent, angular eyespots stare back at him with curiosity.

 

**“What is Valentine’s Day?”** Venom asks, aloud this time.

 

“It’s a holiday where—” Eddie pauses, distracted by the symbiote swooping down and stealing the cereal right off his spoon. He rolls his eyes while Venom happily munches away, but he doesn’t bother commenting on it. This is yet another thing that Eddie’s gotten used to, so he simply continues. “Couples celebrate being in love by buying each other chocolate and other expensive junk. Single people get a  _ wonderful  _ little reminder that they go to bed alone every night. And businesses try to milk as much money as they can outta everybody.”

 

**“Chocolate?”** Venom asks, an eager tone in his voice.

 

Eddie lets out a little snort. If there’s one thing capable of capturing Venom’s undivided attention, it’s chocolate. “Yeah. Why do you wanna know anyway?”

 

**“Curious,”** Venom replies simply before shifting to drape himself around his host’s shoulders. **“Let’s celebrate Valentine’s Day together, Eddie.”**

 

“... You just want me to buy you chocolate, don’t you.”

 

**“Yes.”**

 

Eddie rolls his eyes yet again and moves to take another bite of his cereal, wanting to finish it before it gets too soggy.

 

**“But,”** Venom continues, idly trailing a tendril over the other’s jaw as he chews,  **“you said it is also a time to celebrate being in love.”**

 

Eddie stops chewing. He already knows where the other is heading with this…

 

About a month back, Venom had started to become increasingly clingy and affectionate with him. The symbiote would wrap tendrils around him beneath his clothes to hug him throughout the day. He’d nuzzle against Eddie’s cheek and curl up in his lap like some kind of alien cat while they watched TV in the evenings. Venom even started curling around him like a big, heavy blanket and cuddling him as he slept. The first week, it had been weird and Eddie had tried to get him to tone it down, but he’d eventually given up when the other proved too stubborn to listen. 

 

Over time, Eddie had grown used to it all to the point where he now returns the other’s affectionate gestures. He puts a hand over those tendrils whenever Venom hugs him, leans into the nuzzling, and pets him whenever he’s curled up in Eddie’s lap. He even shamelessly snuggles right back whenever the other wraps around him at night, Venom’s warmth and weight helping him to get a better night’s sleep.

 

Although some small part of Eddie still worries it’s weird, the whole thing feels oddly natural. It was like all of that had just been the next logical step in their bizarre relationship. After all, things had already been pretty intimate even before it started getting more physical. Having Venom do things, like watching him go to the bathroom, shower, and get dressed, were all way more intimate than cuddling in Eddie’s opinion.

 

Then Venom had started throwing proclamations of love into the mix...

 

At first, Eddie hadn’t thought much of it. He’d just assumed that when Venom said he loved him, he meant it in the same way best friends loved one another. However, as the days went by, Eddie had started to notice little things that made him wonder if that was really the case. He’d feel a hint of aggression flicker through the symbiote whenever he got too chatty with someone other than Anne or Dan. He’d noticed Venom’s tendrils getting a little too bold in their wandering at times. There were quite a few things that had caused red flags to pop up in Eddie’s head.

 

Eddie might be used to the idea of them being besties, but  _ that _ leads into territory that he’s wary of stepping foot in. So he often makes a point of trying to casually play down the whole thing in the hopes that he’s wrong.

 

He swallows his cereal and glances back over at the symbiote. “A day for  _ couples _ to celebrate being in love.”

 

**“We are a couple, Eddie,”** Venom says without missing a beat.

 

Eddie blinks and his brows shoot up. “Really? When exactly did this happen? ‘Cause that’s news to me.”

 

It’s Venom’s turn to roll his eyes. At least it seems like that’s what he’s doing based on how his eyespots move. The symbiote loosely wraps a few tendrils around Eddie’s neck, the slender appendages feeling over the pulse there as he gives a very simple answer;  **“You have always been mine.”**

 

Swallowing at how intimately that tendril grazes over his throat, Eddie gathers the last of the cereal onto his spoon. “That’s not the same thing, V. We’re not a couple.”

 

**“Aren’t we? We cuddle. We go out together. We keep each other safe. We sleep and wake together. We know each other better than anyone else ever has or ever will... Is that not what couples do?”** Venom pauses for a moment and then his grin widens.  **“We have even kissed.”**

 

Eddie chokes on his last bite of cereal and ends up coughing, his ears heating up a bit.

 

They’d never really talked about that kiss back in the forest. Anne said that it had been the symbiote’s idea, and Eddie knew that it hadn’t been necessary for Venom to transfer back to him, but he’d never really bothered to figure out the true meaning behind it. Not wanting to open that messy can of worms, Eddie had ignored it and acted like it hadn’t happened. This is the first time Venom is going out of his way to remind him of it.

 

Settling down from his little coughing fit, Eddie takes a moment to sip some of the milk from his bowl, but they both know it’s just to try and avoid this conversation. Unfortunately for him, Venom doesn’t feel inclined to leave it alone.

 

**“We liked that kiss, Eddie.”**

 

Eddie drinks the last bit of milk from the bowl and licks his lips, avoiding looking at the symbiote staring at him from above his shoulder. “Great. Flattered you did. Really, but—”

 

**“No.** **_We,_ ** **”** Venom says, quick to interrupt and correct. The tendrils around Eddie’s neck tighten faintly.  **“You did not try to pull back or push us away.”**

 

“I mean, you kinda caught me off guard, so—”

 

**“You returned it.”**

 

“Well, yeah, but—”

 

**_“You liked it.”_ **

 

The heat that had crept up to Eddie’s ears starts to seep into his cheeks at the symbiote’s words. Suddenly feeling antsy, he gets up and heads over to the kitchen. As he does, Venom remains draped around his shoulders like a little shawl, a few tendrils still wrapped around Eddie’s neck.

 

“Okay, fine,” Eddie says as he runs the tap to rinse out his bowl, “I  _ did _ kiss you, but I was kissing Annie too. So it doesn’t really count.”

 

**“No?”**

 

“Nah. Besides, you can’t really call us a couple when we haven’t even gone out together.”

 

Venom tilts his head and blankly stares at Eddie.  **“We go out all the time.”**

 

“I mean like on a  _ date _ , V,” Eddie corrects.

 

**“Oh...”** Venom pauses briefly before perking up.  **“We have been on a date.”**

 

Eddie finishes rinsing his bowl and turns the water off before glancing over at the symbiote with a dubious look. “You know me taking you to McDonald's doesn’t count as a date, right?”

 

Venom deflates a bit and the corners of his toothy grin slip down slightly. He glances off to the side, a few tendrils on Eddie’s shoulder  _ tap-tap-tapping _ away like fingers on a desk as the symbiote thinks before he perks up again.  **“People go on dates to the movies, right?”**

 

“Kinda overdone, but sure,” Eddie says with a little shrug.

 

**“Then we have been on a date,”** Venom states smugly.

 

“Just because we went and saw a movie doesn’t mean it was a date…”

 

Venom huffs a bit, seemingly exasperated with how picky and stubborn his host is being.  **“Fine. What would qualify it as a date then?”**

 

“I mean… How ‘bout agreeing on it being a date beforehand, for starters,” Eddie suggests with a small snort. He’s not even sure why he’s humoring the symbiote at this point. “None of that matters anyway because we can’t be a couple.”

 

**“Why not?”**

 

“Because.”

 

**“Because why?”**

 

“What are you, five?”

 

**“What does my lifespan have to do with anything?”**

 

Eddie shakes his head and reaches up to rub at the bridge of his nose with an exasperated sigh. “Look, V. Humans just aren’t supposed to mix with other creatures like that.”

 

Venom tilts his head to the side.  **“Then why do movies like ‘Avatar’ and ‘The Shape of Water’ exist?”**

 

Well, the symbiote got him with that one. Why did he let Venom watch those movies again? “Those aren’t real. They’re just movies.”

 

**“Yes, but they are movies that a lot of people like.”**

 

“Well, yeah, but it’s all just made up for the sake of entertainment. A lot of people like movies about zombie apocalypses too, but that doesn’t mean they wanna be _ in _ one,” Eddie argues, though he’s starting to lose confidence in his own convictions. “Look,  _ most _ people see dating another species as pretty weird, and that’s putting it nicely.”

 

**“How do you know what most people think?”**

 

Eddie opens his mouth, but he doesn’t have an answer for that one because Venom has a point. Maybe the general public consensus is that it’s weird, but there’s probably a lot of people in the world who would secretly jump at the chance to date an alien. Hell, they’d probably give an arm and a leg to be in Eddie’s position right now.

 

**“Besides,”** Venom continues, **“we are not most people. We are special.** **_You_ ** **are special. And** **_we..._ ** **”**

 

Eddie tenses up a little when the symbiote shifts closer and snakes a few more tendrils around various parts of his body. Squeezing possessively, Venom nuzzles into his hair, bringing that toothy grin closer to his ear. The next set of words Venom purrs out reverberates into his ear and through his head, causing Eddie’s heart to skip a beat.

 

**“** **_We can do whatever we want, Eddie._ ** **”**

 

Flustered, Eddie finds himself struggling to come up with something else to say. Venom had shot down his arguments so easily with weak counter-arguments—Or maybe Eddie’s initial points had simply been too weak to begin with. Either way, he’s drawing a blank at the moment. The only thing Eddie knows is that he  _ really _ doesn’t want to get into this right now. 

 

So, in a last ditch effort to distract the symbiote, Eddie blurts out the one thing he knows will catch Venom’s attention; “Chocolate!”

 

Venom pauses and, although they both know it’s just a distraction, he can’t help but pull back and peer at Eddie.  **“Chocolate?”**

 

“Yeah…” Eddie swallows and tries to keep his voice steady. “Do you still want chocolate?”

 

Venom remains quiet for a moment and stares at him in a way which makes Eddie worry that not even the promise of his favorite food would sway Venom’s attention from this conversation…

 

**“Do you even need to ask?”**

 

Eddie feels a small wave of relief crash through him when the other takes the bait. Letting out a short, nervous chuckle, he reaches up to rub the back of his neck. “Guess that’s a dumb question, huh?”

 

Venom hums.  **“As if the answer would ever be no.”**

 

“Fair enough,” Eddie mumbles. Crisis successfully averted, he takes a deep breath and holds it for a few seconds before slowly letting it out in an attempt to regain his composure.

 

**“Well then, let’s go,”** Venom says before swiftly melting back into his host.

 

Eddie pauses. “Wait, right now?”

 

**_Of course right now. When else?_ **

 

Eddie can hear the impatience in the other’s tone, and he  _ had _ offered to buy Venom some chocolate, but...

 

“I, uh… I was actually hoping we could wait a couple days?”

 

There’s a pause, and then Venom slowly slinks back out to give him a long, hard stare.  **“** **_What?_ ** **”**

 

“Wait, wait. Just hear me out,” Eddie says, quickly continuing before the symbiote has a chance to get upset. “It’s just that Valentine’s Day is tomorrow, and the price for chocolate is gonna be through the roof...”

 

**“So?”** Venom responds, mildly irritated.

 

“So, I don’t really wanna spend that much money right now…” 

 

At that answer, Eddie feels the symbiote’s emotions take a dip via their bond, and he glances up to find Venom looking crestfallen. He had figured that, if anything, the other would get angry, not  _ sulky _ .

 

“V…”

 

Without a word, Venom starts to slowly sink through Eddie’s clothes and back into his body.

 

“Hey. C’mon,” Eddie mumbles with a small frown. “It’s not that long a wait. Plus chocolate’s always cheaper the day after Valentine’s Day, so we can get a whole bunch.”

 

Still not saying anything, the symbiote disappears back inside of his host. Eddie feels him settle deep in his chest, the other’s dejection seeping into him and sitting heavy around his heart. It’s rare for Venom to get like this—usually, he only has three settings; angry, happy, or hungry—but when he does, Eddie always ends up sinking down right along with him.

 

Feeling guilty, Eddie reaches up to rub at the back of his neck with a sigh. The last thing he wants is a mopey symbiote on his hands for the rest of the day, so he tries to think of something to cheer Venom up. It doesn’t take long for an alternative to come to mind and he perks up a bit.

 

“How ‘bout we make our own instead?”

 

Now  _ that _ catches Venom’s attention. A little blob of black ooze, barely the size of a golf ball and with no mouth to speak of, bubbles up from Eddie’s shoulder and peers up at him curiously.

 

**_Make our own?_ **

 

Eddie’s relieved to feel a small spark of intrigue cut through Venom’s negative emotions. “Yeah, why not? I mean, I’ve never done it before, but it can’t be that hard. Plus it’ll be more special that way, y’know?”

 

The little wisp tilts in consideration. Eddie can tell that he’s interested in the idea, so the simple answer that eventually echoes in his mind doesn’t come as a surprise.

 

**_Okay._ **

 

—

 

“Hello, Eddie.”

 

“Hey, Mrs. Chen.”

 

Eddie didn’t know how to make homemade chocolate, but it had been easy to find a recipe online. Just as he’d thought, it looked pretty simple to make; all it would take was cacao butter, cocoa powder, nut butter, honey, and vanilla extract. Although they were missing a couple things, they needed bread, milk, and a few other staples anyway. So Eddie had showered, gotten dressed, and headed out to his favorite little bodega.

 

“You look good,” she says, looking him up and down with what seemed like approval. “Have you been meditating?”

 

There it was; the question she always asked whenever he stepped foot in her store. If he were being honest, it was starting to get a bit old, but Eddie knew that she was just looking out for him.

 

He gives a small shrug. “Eh… Kinda?”

 

_ “Eddie.” _

 

“Okay, okay. Not really, but I’m good. I swear,” Eddie reassures with a little chuckle as he moves to grab a shopping basket. “I feel like a million bucks!”

 

“A million dollars would look better.”

 

A lopsided smile falls across his face and he shakes his head a bit. “ _ Hah. _ Mm. You are such. A. Peach.”

 

Mrs. Chen hums and watches him for a moment before changing the subject. “And how is your friend?”

 

Eddie feels the symbiote stir within him, and he hears a pleased rumble echo through his head.

 

Mrs. Chen was one of the few who knew of Venom’s existence and his relation to Eddie. After she’d found out about the alien, things had been tense for a while whenever he stopped by to do a little shopping. However, after they’d cleared up a few things and some time had passed, she’d seemingly come to accept the symbiote as a permanent part of Eddie.

 

“Good. He’s good. We’re both good,” Eddie replies.

 

Mrs. Chen hums again, but she doesn’t have a chance to say anything as another customer comes to the counter to ring up their purchases.

 

With their little chat over, Eddie starts making his way down the aisles, plucking things they need from shelves and putting them into the basket. Venom is quiet and motionless within him as he does, but that changes when they pass by the shelves full of Valentine’s Day chocolate. All wrapped up in pretty boxes with colorful bows, they’re meant to be eye-catching temptations, and that’s exactly what they are to the symbiote. Eddie tries to pass by them quickly, but he can already feel his skin prickling with Venom’s desire to materialize.

 

“We’re not getting any,” Eddie quietly reminds the other, keeping his voice down to keep the ‘crazy man talking to himself’ vibe to a minimum.

 

**_But they look so much nicer than the ones we usually get._ **

 

“Yeah, but the chocolate inside is still the same.”

 

**_No. Those ones have cherries in them._ **

 

Eddie pauses and glances over at one of the heart-shaped boxes of chocolate covered cherries. Those were Anne’s favorites. He bought her a box on Valentine's Day every year back when they had been together.

 

**_Just one?_ **

 

Eddie stands there for a moment before he eventually sighs, reaches over to grab one, and places it in their basket. Immediately, he feels happiness and satisfaction flow through their bond. Shortly after, Eddie feels the familiar sensation of tendrils rising from his skin tickling along his spine. They snake around him and give a little squeeze, remaining hidden under his clothes.

 

**_Love you, Eddie._ **

 

“Don’t you mean _ thank you _ ?” Eddie asks, amused.

 

**_That too._ **

 

Moving to continue with their shopping, Eddie reaches up to pat the tendrils over his clothes. “Yeah, yeah. You’re welcome.”

 

Ever since Venom started saying those three little words to him, there’s been something holding Eddie back from returning them. Their talk in the kitchen definitely didn’t help with that, but then again, is there really even a need to say it? With Venom’s limitless access to his thoughts and feelings, surely he’s already aware of just how much Eddie cares about him whether he says it out loud or not. Besides, Venom never seems to mind if he doesn’t say it back, so Eddie figures it’s fine.

 

Once they have everything they need, they make their way back to the checkout counter. Mrs. Chen is done with the other customer, so Eddie starts placing their items on the counter for her to ring up.

 

“Did you find everything alright?” she habitually asks as she starts scanning the items.

 

“You kiddin’ me?” Eddie says as he reaches over to snag a pack of gum from one of the shelves on the counter. He opens it and pops a strip into his mouth before adding the pack to the rest of their items. “I could find my way around this place with a blindfold on.”

 

Mrs. Chen clicks her tongue. “And have you trip over one of the displays and get hurt?”

 

Eddie feels the tendrils still wrapped around him tighten protectively. Knowing Venom is easily upset at the thought of him getting hurt, Eddie reaches up and pats them reassuringly. The other would never let him get hurt, so he’s not particularly worried about something like that.

 

Once Venom settles, Eddie glances back at Mrs. Chen with a little smile. “Aw. You worried about me?”

 

“More like worried you will sue.”

 

“C’mon. You know I’d never do something like that,” Eddie reassures with an amused snort. “Maybe just a little compensation in the form of a free case of beer.”

 

**_And chocolate._ **

 

“And chocolate,” he adds on, much to Venom’s approval.

 

“Speaking of chocolate...” Mrs. Chen holds up the heart-shaped box of chocolates and looks at Eddie with an arched brow.

 

“Ah, those’re for V,” Eddie says with a little shrug.

 

Mrs. Chen hums and scans them. “I did not know things were like that with you two.”

 

Although he has a feeling that she’s just teasing him, Eddie still feels his ears heat up a bit. He opens his mouth to explain that things were most certainly not like that, but his vocal cords don’t seem to be cooperating with him. It doesn’t take him long to realize that a certain symbiote is preventing him from speaking.

 

_ Venom! _

 

**_What?_ **

 

_ Cut it out! _

 

**_Don’t know what you’re talking about, Eddie._ **

 

_ Don’t play dumb. You know exactly what you’re doing. _

 

Eddie feels a flicker of amusement travel through their bond. Even though he can’t see it, he just knows that Venom’s sporting a shit-eating grin. Huffing, he reaches up to roughly pinch one of the tendrils through his shirt.

 

The last thing Eddie expects to feel is a rough pinch to his left nipple in retaliation.

 

Eddie jumps a bit and reaches up to slap a hand over his chest, but the sneaky tendril simply melts back underneath his skin. It’s a good thing Venom still has his vocal cords locked up. Otherwise, the little yelp Eddie would have let out would have earned him a few looks. Well, a few more looks than what he’s already getting from Mrs. Chen and a customer who had gotten in line behind them.

 

“Are you okay, Eddie?” Mrs. Chen asks in a hesitant tone, warily glancing from Eddie to the customer behind him.

 

No doubt she’s worried about Venom making an appearance, but Eddie is quick to reassure her. Or at least he tries to, but nothing comes out when he opens his mouth. His eyes narrow a little.

 

_ V, enough. _

 

Thankfully, Venom cooperates, and Eddie feels the slight tightness in his throat ease up. He clears his throat a little and waves a hand at Mrs. Chen. “Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. Just uh… had a bit of heartburn was all.”

 

A deep chuckle tumbles through his head.

 

Mrs. Chen hums a bit. Although she still seems a bit uncertain, she doesn’t question him further. Instead, she simply finishes ringing up their items and starts bagging them. When the total pops up on the register, Eddie opens up his wallet to pay.

 

“Do we need to have a little chat about what’s acceptable behavior in public?” he mumbles under his breath as he hands Mrs. Chen the money.

 

**_… Are you saying it would be acceptable in private?_ **

 

“What? No!” Eddie snaps quickly—perhaps a bit  _ too _ quickly. His voice was a little louder than he intended, causing the customer behind him to clear their throat and shuffle awkwardly. Eddie’s used to getting such reactions from people for his strange behavior, so he simply ignores it.

 

**_The lady doth protest too much, methinks._ **

 

Eddie pauses and his brows lift up in mild surprise. “Shakespeare?”

 

**_Mmhm._ **

 

“Where’d you learn about him?”

 

**_Wikipedia._ **

 

Impressed, Eddie makes a small sound of approval. He usually let Venom use his phone or laptop, but as far as he’d been able to tell, the symbiote more or less just browsed random videos on youtube. So he’s surprised by the fact Venom had actually taken the time to do some legitimate research.

 

Eddie is about to ask what other things Venom had learned, but he’s distracted when Mrs. Chen clears her throat. Looking up, he notices her staring at him pointedly while holding his change out. He offers an apologetic smile and takes it. “Sorry. Thanks.”

 

She hums, watching as he pockets his wallet and then grabs his bags. “Take care, Eddie.”

 

“You too, Mrs. Chen,” Eddie says. He’s quick to leave before causing even more of a scene in her store. Once outside, his attention shifts back to Venom.

 

“So, what other kinda things did you learn from Wikipedia?”

 

—

 

**_And that is how I discovered that Liverpool is a city and not a giant pool full of livers._ **

 

Eddie laughs as he unlocks the door to their apartment and heads inside. “Yeah? What would you have done if there’d actually been a place with a pool of livers?”

 

**_Visit, of course._ **

 

Eddie snorts as he closes the door behind them. On the walk home, he’d listened to Venom eagerly talk about his first time exploring Wikipedia while Eddie had been asleep a few nights ago. It had started off with him typing “Eddie” into the search bar, which was extremely amusing and flattering to hear. By clicking random links for whatever caught his attention, Venom had somehow ended up on a page about an appetizingly named city in the UK.

 

“Sounds like you had a nice little adventure, buddy,” Eddie says as he heads into the kitchen.

 

He can feel Venom shift out from beneath his skin, and that toothy grin of his appears over Eddie’s shoulder.  **“Yes. It was interesting to see how many things have your name.”**

 

Eddie hums and sets their groceries on the counter, though he pauses when tendrils snake around him and give a little squeeze.

 

**“But there is only one Eddie that matters,”** Venom purrs, bringing his face close to nuzzle his host.

 

Eddie’s lips twist into a sort of pout as he tries not to smile. Rolling his eyes, he reaches up to pet the symbiote, his fingers sliding over the cool, smooth texture of his form. “You cheeseball.”

 

**“... I am neither cheese nor a ball, Eddie…”**

 

“No, but you’re sure being cheesy.”

 

**“Cheesy?”**

 

“Sweet.”

 

Venom hums in understanding and Eddie feels a content warmth trickle through their bond. 

 

With the other still wrapped around him, Eddie begins putting their groceries away. When Venom sends out a few tendrils to help him with the task, he smiles. “Thank you.”

 

**“You’re welcome,”** Venom replies, sounding pleased.

 

Together, they get everything put away quickly. When Eddie pulls out the final item—the box of chocolate covered cherries—a tendril eagerly reaches out for it. He holds it just out of reach.

 

“Not so fast.”

 

Venom pauses and frowns before making a point of moving his tendril slower as he reaches for the box.

 

Eddie snorts a little bit and then sets the box of chocolates on top of the refrigerator. “You don’t get to open these till tomorrow.”

 

**“But** **_Eeedddiiieee_ ** **,”** Venom whines.

 

“Relax. I didn’t say you weren’t getting chocolate,” Eddie reassures. “We’re gonna make some. Remember?”

 

Venom perks up immediately.  **“Right now?”**

 

Eddie opens the cupboard below the sink and stuffs the plastic bags into a bag filled with even more bags. He glances up at the clock on the wall and notices it’s barely noon. “We haven’t even had lunch yet, V.”

 

Venom grumbles a bit.  **“Want it now, Eddie.”**

 

“You’re gonna ruin your appetite—”

 

**“No. It will** **_sate_ ** **our appetite.”**

 

Eddie sighs and concedes. “Fine, fine. Gimme a sec to check how long it’ll take.”

 

Needing to refresh his memory on how to make the chocolate, Eddie pulls out his phone and goes to the link he bookmarked. He quietly skims over the instructions before giving a little nod. “Alright. I guess we can make it now. We’re gonna have to wait for it to cool anyway. So we can make lunch while it’s in the freezer.”

 

**“** **_Yesss._ ** **Good,”** Venom says with a pleased purr.

 

Eddie gets all the ingredients they’d just finished putting away and sets them on the counter along with a few other necessities; a saucepan, a whisk, a mixer, measuring cups and spoons. He then glances over at Venom expectantly. “You’re gonna help me, right?”

 

Venom nods and shifts closer, seeming eager to jump right in and get his tendrils dirty.  **“What do we do first?”**

 

“First,” Eddie begins as he sets the saucepan on the stove, “we need to melt the cacao butter. So go ahead and take the bag and measure out ‘bout a half cup.”

 

**“Got it,”** Venom replies before moving to do as he’s told. Remaining connected to Eddie by a few thin lines, the rest of his black mass hovers over to the ingredients. He grabs the bag of cacao butter chunks and rips it open with his teeth. Taking a peek inside, Venom catches a whiff of the butter and lets out a thoughtful rumble.  **“It smells like chocolate.”**

 

“Of course it does,” Eddie says as he sets the burner to low heat. “It’s basically the fat you get outta chocolate.”

 

Venom hums and reaches a tendril into the bag to pull out a large, yellowish chunk of butter. Curious if it tastes as good as it smells, he tosses it into his mouth. He barely starts chewing when his face twists into a small grimace. Although it doesn’t taste like what he’d expected, he continues to chew and swallow it down anyway.

 

**“It does not taste like chocolate…”**

 

Eddie glances over and, realizing what the symbiote has done, he snorts and shakes his head. “I didn’t say  _ eat _ it.”

 

Venom licks over his maw.  **“But it smelled good.”**

 

“Yeah, but I coulda told you it didn’t taste like chocolate, you big goof,” Eddie says, endearingly. He motions over to the measuring cup. “Now c’mon. Scoop some out into the pan.”

 

Venom grunts and extends a tendril to grab the measuring cup. Holding it steady, he pours the butter chunks out into it and then dumps them into the saucepan. After, he sets both the bag and measuring cup back on the counter and looks at Eddie.  **“Now what?”**

 

“Now we wait for it to melt. But while we’re waiting, you can measure out the rest of the ingredients. Start with a fourth cup of cocoa powder.”

 

**“Okay.”**

 

Eddie watches as Venom moves to do so, letting the symbiote do most of the work. After the little container is opened, he notices Venom’s eyes light up.

 

“I know it looks a lot like chocolate, but don’t eat it,” he warns.

 

**“Just want to try it,”** Venom says, already moving to grab a big spoon.

 

“You really don’t wanna do that, buddy.”

 

**“How bad can it be?”**

 

Eddie takes a breath with the intent of protesting more, but he ends up deciding that it’s probably better to let the other learn the hard way. Shrugging, he leans against and counter and simply watches as Venom scoops a spoonful of the powder into his mouth.

 

Like with the cacao butter, Venom barely starts chewing when his expression suddenly twists into one of disgust. Except, this time, he looks about a thousand times more disgusted than he’d been with the butter. He tries to quickly swallow it anyway, but that only results in Venom choking and coughing up a cloud of brown powder.

 

Eddie bursts into laughter.

 

**_Eddie!_ **

 

Eddie places one hand on the counter to help steady himself and the other goes to his stomach.

 

**_Stop laughing! It isn’t funny!_ **

 

Feeling and seeing how distressed the symbiote is, Eddie tries to settle himself down. His laughter dies into a few small gasps and he points toward the sink. “Rinse your mouth out, you doughnut.”

 

Venom races over to the sink. Turning on the faucet, he takes a moment to spit out as much of the powder as he can before simply ducking his head and opening his maw directly under the spray.

 

“I told you not to do it,” Eddie says with one final little laugh.

 

Venom grumbles, but it ends up just coming out as a gurgle as the water fills his mouth to the point of overflowing past his sharp rows of teeth. Closing his jaws, he swishes it around for a moment before spitting it into the sink. He does this a few more times, fully rinsing the cocoa powder out of his mouth before turning to Eddie with a scowl.

 

**“You didn’t say it would taste like sour dirt!”**

 

“No, but I still told you not to do it,” Eddie shrugs, grinning. “You shoulda listened.”

 

Venom huffs, clearly irritated, but he doesn’t argue. Eddie’s pretty sure he feels a bit of embarrassment mixed into the symbiote’s irritation, but he doesn’t point it out. The last thing he wants is for Venom to get aggressively defensive out of humiliation. Instead, he checks on the butter in the saucepan.

 

“Think we’re good to add the rest of the ingredients,” he says, moving the pan to an unoccupied stovetop so the cacao butter wouldn’t burn.

 

Venom takes a moment to physically shake away his irritation, the action similar to how cats or dogs shake out their fur. After he settles down, he moves to properly measure out the cocoa powder. He glances at Eddie.  **“Is this good?”**

 

“Yep.” Eddie nods. Venom overfilled the measuring cup a bit, but he doubts it’s a big deal. “Just pour it in.”

 

Encouraged by the other’s approval, Venom dumps the powder into the saucepan and watches as Eddie begins to stir it with a whisk.  **“Now what?”**

 

“Now…” Eddie trails off and squints as he tries to remember the recipe. “A tablespoon of nut butter? Or maybe two…”

 

**“Well, which is it?”** Venom asks as he moves to grab the jar of nut butter and a tablespoon.

 

“Uh… Do two.”

 

Venom twists the lid off the jar with a tendril and scoops two tablespoons of it into the pan. Although he’s tempted to take a spoonful for himself, he’s learned his lesson from the last two times he tried one of the ingredients. Instead, he simply closes the jar, sets it aside, and looks at Eddie.  **“Next?”**

 

Eddie moves the saucepan back to the heated burner as he continues stirring so the thickening concoction will mix easier. “Two tablespoons of honey.”

 

A couple tendrils sweep by him to grab the jar of raw honey. Venom hovers close as he measures it out and adds it into the saucepan. This time he  _ does _ take a spoonful for himself because he already knows honey is delicious.

 

“Gimme some?” Eddie asks, nodding at the honey.

 

**“** **_You’ll ruin your appetite, Eddie_ ** **,”** Venom says mockingly.

 

Eddie rolls his eyes. “Don’t be a brat.”

 

Chuckling, the symbiote scoops out another spoonful of honey and holds it out to Eddie. As his hands are currently busy, he simply turns his head and opens his mouth. Venom pops the spoon into his mouth and lets him suck all the honey off it.

 

Eddie swallows it and licks his lips. Giving a small hum of approval, he smiles at Venom. “Thanks. Alright. Last thing we need is some vanilla extract. One or two teaspoons should do it.”

 

Setting the honey aside, Venom fetches the little bottle of vanilla extract and measures out a couple teaspoons. He adds them into the mixture and hovers over Eddie’s shoulder after.  **“Now what?”**

 

“Now we use the mixer to get it nice and smooth,” Eddie answers. Taking the saucepan off the burner and turning the stove off, he taps the whisk off in the pan and sets it aside. “After that, all we have to do is— _ Shit. _ ”

 

Venom pulls back a bit, a perplexed expression flickering across his features.  **“We have to shit?”**

 

Eddie can’t hold back a little snort of laughter and he shakes his head. “No, no. I forgot to buy a silicone mold to put the chocolate in.”

 

**“So?”**

 

“So… I dunno.” Eddie shrugs. “Maybe we can use something else, I guess.”

 

Venom hums. While Eddie plugs in the handheld mixer, the symbiote tries to think of a solution, his pearly eyespots roaming around the kitchen. Chocolate, when not in a big bar, is simply a little cube or some other oddly shaped chunk, so…

 

**“What about an ice cube tray?”**

 

“... Yeah, that’d work. Nice idea, V,” Eddie says, nodding in approval. "Wanna grab it? Just dump the ice in the sink if there’s any in it.”

 

Venom preens at the praise and drifts over to the freezer. Taking out the tray, he sees it’s about half full of ice. Doing as he’s seen Eddie do, he bends the tray to loosen the cubes and then dumps them into the sink with a loud clatter. A couple end up stuck, so he bangs the tray on the edge of the sink until they pop out.

 

Eddie winces slightly at how unnecessarily loud the other’s being, but he doesn’t say anything about it. “Good. Just rinse it out and dry it off with a paper towel.”

 

While Venom does that, Eddie fiddles with the mixer and the pan of chocolate. When was the last time he’d ever used one of these? He had almost forgotten that he even  _ owned _ one. After all, he never really makes anything fancy or complicated. At most, he just tosses ready-to-bake things in the oven.

 

Placing the bulky mixer over the saucepan, he turns it on. Unfortunately, he doesn’t quite remember what button is for which setting, so he unwittingly turns it on to the highest speed.  When the dual beaters whir to life, they end up splattering chocolate out of the saucepan and onto both the counter and himself. Eddie’s quick to turn it off, but the damage has already been done.

 

“ _ God f _ —” Eddie cuts himself off before the curse can fully slip out and just lets the air hiss through his teeth.

 

Sensing a little distress from his host, Venom is by his side in a heartbeat. When he sees that Eddie is fine, the symbiote relaxes a bit. However, at the sight of the spilled chocolate, he lets out a small whine.  **“Eddie, what have you done?”**

 

“Relax. It’s fine, it’s fine,” Eddie says before the other can get too worked up. He lets out a sigh, slightly irritated with himself. “Just a little accident. It’s fine.”

 

**“But the chocolate…”**

 

“V, I said _ it’s fine _ . We can make more.”

 

Venom rumbles petulantly, but he doesn’t say any more.

 

Together, they manage to get the mess cleaned up. Eddie tries to clean it with a wet paper towel, but Venom beats him to it by licking the splatters of chocolate off the counter. Eddie chastises the symbiote a little but lets him do it anyway. Why waste chocolate? Besides, Venom’s saliva turns out to be easier to clean from the counters.

 

The chocolate on his shirt is going to be more difficult to clean, but he’ll take care of that later. For the time being, Eddie simply pops into their bedroom, changes his shirt, and then heads back to the kitchen to pick up where they left off.

 

A portion of the chocolate now missing from the pan, Eddie tries to gauge how much had splattered out and attempts to replace it. Eyeballing the ingredients as best he can, he mixes it together, heating it up on the stove as necessary with Venom watching over his shoulder all the while. Thankfully, his second attempt with the hand mixer goes a lot smoother, and they soon have a pan of decently blended chocolate.

 

“There,” Eddie says once they’re through with that part. Turning the mixer off, he taps it off on the edge of the pan and sets it aside. “See? Wasn’t anything to worry about.”

 

Venom hums, seemingly pacified.

 

“Did you clean the ice tray?”

 

Venom extends a tendril to the tray he’d left off to the side and drags it across the counter over to Eddie.

 

“Perfect.” Eddie grabs the saucepan and a spatula and is about to pour the chocolate in, but he pauses as a thought comes to mind. He glances over at Venom instead. “You wanna do it?”

 

Always eager to help, Venom perks up immediately and moves closer.  **“Yes.”**

 

“Alright. Just be careful,” Eddie says as he hands the pan and spatula over to the other’s waiting tendrils. “Try not to spill it, and make sure you spread the chocolate evenly around each cube.”

 

Venom acknowledges him with a little hum and moves the saucepan over the tray. Carefully, he begins pouring the chocolate into each cube. The slow, smooth pour of chocolatey sweetness is a temptation that the symbiote finds hard to resist. Unable to help himself, his tongue slips past his teeth and starts to extend toward the flow.

 

“ _ V. _ ”

 

His tongue stops mere millimeters from the chocolate. Grumbling, Venom pulls the lengthy appendage back into his mouth and continues pouring. While he doesn’t spill any over the side of the tray, he doesn’t quite manage to fill each slot evenly. Once he’s done, Venom glances at the saucepan and the chocolate that remains stuck to the side. Licking over his maw, he glances at Eddie.

 

“Go ahead,” Eddie says with a little chuckle

 

Venom lights up and immediately brings the pan closer to lick up what’s left of the chocolate. Based on how eagerly the symbiote buries his face into the pan, Eddie figures that it tastes decent enough.

 

While Venom licks the pan clean, Eddie grabs the tray and carefully moves it to the freezer. It would be at least a half hour until it hardens up enough to eat, so in the meantime…

 

Eddie glances at Venom. “What do you feel like having for lunch?”

 

—

 

They end up having chicken strips and tater tots. Unsurprisingly, Venom eats most of the tater tots and leaves Eddie with most of the chicken, but they wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

**“Chocolate now?”** Venom asks before Eddie even finishes chewing his last bite of chicken.

 

Eddie hums and wipes his face and fingers with a napkin. He quickly swallows before speaking. “Can’t you give the food a chance to settle first?”

 

**“No.”**

 

Sighing, Eddie stands up and grabs their plates to put it in the sink, intending on washing them later. “Alright. Let's see if they’re done.”

 

Venom moves along with him, anticipation rolling through him and causing him to squirm a bit. A few tendrils wrap around Eddie’s body and squeeze eagerly as he opens the freezer. Pulling out the tray, Eddie looks them over.

 

“They don’t look too bad,” he muses as he taps one with a finger, “and they’re pretty hard. So I guess they’re done.”

 

**“Can we try them?”** Venom asks hopefully, his eyespots glued to the tray.

 

“Sure. I don’t see why not.”

 

Venom lets out a pleased purr and gives Eddie another little squeeze.

 

Moving to one of the cupboards, Eddie grabs a plate and sets it on the counter so they have somewhere to put the chocolate. Figuring they would pop out just like ice cubes, Eddie bends the tray a little so they’ll loosen…

 

Except nothing happens.

 

Eddie frowns a little. Assuming that he just didn’t bend it enough, he twists it even more in an attempt to get the chocolate out. His hopes quickly drain when he sees most of the chocolate breaking apart rather than coming unstuck from the tray. He mumbles a quiet curse under his breath.

 

**“What’s wrong, Eddie?”**

 

Sighing, Eddie flips the tray over above the plate. He twists it a little more, shakes it, and taps it down on the plate to try to get as much of the chocolate out as possible. After, he pulls the tray back to reveal a mess; a third of the chocolate is still stuck in the ice cube tray and the rest has broken and crumbled into ugly chunks.

 

“That’s what’s wrong,” Eddie mumbles as he tosses the tray on the counter.

 

Great. Just great. Even with a recipe to follow, he somehow managed to botch up the chocolates. It reminds him of why he  _ bought _ Anne gifts for Valentine’s Day rather than try to make her anything; he always screwed it up.

 

Then again, that was just the running theme in his life, wasn’t it?

 

**“Don’t see the problem.”**

 

Eddie’s pulled from his self-pity party and is left feeling confused. Frowning, he glances over at Venom and then motions to the plate. “I mean, just look at them.”

 

Venom hovers closer to the plate and looks at the chocolate chunks with delight.  **“They are perfect.”**

 

“... Do we need to get you a pair of glasses? They’re a broken mess.”

 

**“Yes, they are a broken mess,”** Venom agrees.

 

Eddie sighs.

 

**“But they are a broken mess that** **_we_ ** **made, Eddie.”**

 

Eddie’s brows shoot up; he wasn’t expecting  _ that. _ Left at a loss for words, he watches as Venom plucks one of the chunks from the plate and carefully holds it like it’s some precious gem. The symbiote always adores chocolate, but Eddie’s never seen him cherish it so highly before...

 

The sight and sentiment combined with the joy he feels through their bond cause a blissful warmth to settle in Eddie’s chest. His expression melting into a little smile, he chuckles and reaches over to pet Venom. “You know what? You’re right. They’re perfect.”

 

Venom trills and pushes his head up into the other’s hand, his tongue poking out a bit. He’s all too happy to soak up whatever affection Eddie’s willing to grace him with.

 

Eddie spends a few more moments petting the symbiote before pulling his hand away. He shifts to lean against the counter and nudges Venom a little. “Well? Go ahead and try it. Hopefully it tastes better than it looks.”

 

Venom wastes no time popping the chocolate into his mouth. He chews it slowly, savoring it, and then lets out a deep rumble of satisfaction.

 

“Good?”

 

**“The best.”** Swallowing, Venom extends a tendril to snag another chunk and holds it up to Eddie.  **“Try it.”**

 

Eddie reaches up to take the chocolate, but the tendril pulls away before he can.

 

**“No.”**

 

“No?” Eddie lifts a brow. “You’re sending me mixed messages here, buddy.”

 

**“Not like that.”**

 

Another tendril wraps around Eddie’s wrist and arm and gently, yet insistently, pulls it down. The tendril holding the chocolate returns to hover in front of Eddie’s lips.

 

**“Like this.”**

 

Realizing what Venom wants from him, Eddie’s eyes widen and his ears heat up. 

 

Sure, he’d let Venom spoon him some honey earlier, but that had been different. It had just been a quick, casual little thing. Venom had done it purely because his hands had been busy, and most importantly, he’d  _ asked _ for it. This? This is different.

 

“V, c’mon—”

 

**“** **_Like this,_ ** **”** Venom purrs, insistently pressing the chocolate against the other’s plush lips.

 

The heat that had rushed to Eddie’s ears spreads to his cheeks as he grows flustered. He can’t help but feel like this is a bit much, but Venom’s looking at him so expectantly—so  _ hopefully _ ...

 

Not having it in him to deny the other, Eddie swallows and hesitantly opens his mouth. The second he does, Venom pops the chocolate in along with the tip of his tendril. Eddie’s lips close around both and he tries to pull back so the latter will slip away, but Venom just shifts right along with him and keeps the end of his tendril pressed against Eddie’s lips.

 

Red and uncomfortable, Eddie tries to quickly chew and swallow the chocolate, but it ends up being a bit awkward with Venom’s tendril poking at his teeth and tongue. The way the symbiote is staring at him so intently doesn’t help either. When he finally swallows it, that tendril finally pulls out of his mouth.

 

Attempting to break the awkward tension, Eddie forces a tight smile. “It… It’s good—”

 

He doesn’t even manage to get the words out before Venom swoops down upon him. Eddie’s eyes widen and a startled sound slips from him when the other’s tongue darts into his mouth for a sweet, chocolatey kiss. The splash of red on his cheeks deepens and his pulse skyrockets as Venom kisses him. Tendrils snake around various parts of Eddie’s body and hold him, one of them caressing over the rapid pulse beating away in his neck and another sifting up into his hair.

 

Just like the time in the forest, Eddie’s too caught off guard to really react. Is he kissing Venom back? He’s not entirely sure, but he’s definitely not pushing the symbiote away. When the kiss breaks, Eddie’s left stunned as Venom licks over his own toothy grin.

 

**“Does that count?”**

 

It takes a bit for Eddie’s brain to catch up with everything. His mouth opens and closes as he struggles to find words, and the one that he does eventually find is a confused, high pitched, “ _ What? _ ”

 

**“Earlier, you said our first kiss didn’t count because you were kissing Anne.”** Venom curls around Eddie and strokes a tendril over his cheek.  **“So… Does that one count?”**

 

Eddie doesn’t answer right away.

 

There’s a lot that he knows he should be feeling. He should be freaking out—Well, he should be freaking out more than he actually is. He should be yelling at Venom about boundaries, and putting his foot down that the symbiote had done something unacceptable. He should feel appalled that he’d shared a kiss with a different  _ species. _

 

Yet Eddie feels none of those things. Instead, he just feels flustered and his mind is reciting a frazzled litany of  _ holy shit. _ He might even feel a little happy, but he’s not entirely sure if it’s his own emotion, Venom’s, or both. There’s only one thing Eddie knows for sure…

 

He definitely didn’t hate it.

 

After what seems like an eternity, Eddie manages to get ahold of himself. There are too many things running through his mind to make sense of any of it right now, but Venom’s staring at him and waiting for an answer.

 

“I… I guess it does,” he mumbles, still rather dazed.

 

Eddie feels a wave of delight and contentment wash through their bond as Venom nuzzles up underneath his jaw with a grin that could rival the Cheshire cat’s. Although Eddie’s mind is still a jumbled mess, the symbiote’s good vibes and affectionate behavior help to soothe him.

 

**“Then are we a couple now?”**

 

Eddie hesitates. He knows he should say no because there are still so many things wrong with this scenario, but he remembers how easily Venom had shot those very things down. The symbiote had made some good points; they already do a lot of things that couples do, they care deeply about one another and have a greater bond than any other, and he supposes that they really  _ can _ do whatever they want. Why worry whether or not it’s socially acceptable? It’s not like anybody would ever find out anyway.

 

A part of Eddie feels that maybe, just maybe, it’s the next logical step in their bizarre relationship...

 

**“Eddie?”** Venom murmurs, quietly pressing for an answer.

 

Eddie reaches up to rub a hand over his face, unable to believe what he’s about to say. Though he has a feeling Venom already knows judging by the eager anticipation he feels vibrating through the symbiote. Still, he knows he needs to say it aloud just for his own peace of mind.

 

“I… I guess we can try it out and see how it goes.”

 

Unable to contain his excitement, Venom eagerly steals another kiss from his host. Although Eddie’s not quite as caught off guard by it as he’d been before, his pulse still kicks up a couple notches and a deep scarlet rises to his features. It takes him a moment to gather his nerves, but when he does, he hesitantly returns the kiss, much to Venom’s delight.

 

The kiss is short and sweet, ending quicker than the other had. After, Venom nuzzles against Eddie’s jaw and purrs away like a motorboat, happier than he’s ever been.

 

**“Love you, Eddie.”**

 

He’s not sure about how any of this will turn out. There’s a lot of questions that need answering and kinks that will undoubtedly need to be worked out, but Venom’s joy alone is enough to melt some of his hesitancy and worry. Humming a bit, Eddie reaches up to pet him, a small smile tugging at his lips.

 

“I love you too, buddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> And done! I'd been shooting for 1-2k words, but that turned out a lot longer than I meant to make it. Hopefully it's good and yall enjoyed it. Comments, kudos, and tag suggestions (if you have any) would be absolutely appreciated.
> 
> If you're interested in joining the Symbrock Squad discord server, here is a temporary link that'll expire after 25 uses: https://discord.gg/xxq6z9a
> 
> Thanks for reading~ ♥


End file.
